


WWYD? (What would Yuuri do?)

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [57]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, i just love yuri and minami's dynamic ok, minami is a good friend, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Minami is excited to meet the famous Yuri Plisetsky, but he can't help but notice that something is off about the other skater.





	WWYD? (What would Yuuri do?)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was kind enough to give me a prompt that indulged my love of Yuri and Minami interactions. This is set post-series, at the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. Both Yurio and Minami are visiting Yuuri. I write Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yuri P. as Yuri. I hope that you like it!

Minami can’t deny that he’s a little awestruck upon meeting Yuri Plisetsky. Sure, he’s not Yuuri Katsuki, but he did win the Grand Prix Final in his senior debut. So when he gets a chance to chat with the younger skater, he goes for it.

“Hey, you’re Yuri Plisetsky, right?” he asks, and receives what he assumes is an affirmative grunt in response. “Cool! I watched you in the Grand Prix Finals, you were awesome! Can I get your autograph?”

Yuri shoots him an unimpressed glance before turning back to his phone. “No,” he says roughly, stalking off in the direction of the locker rooms. 

“Hey!“ Minami protests, pouting as the Russian teenager walks away without a single backwards look. He makes himself shake off the disappointment; he’s never been one to dwell on the negative. He decides to go see what Yuuri is up to.

Later in the day, however, it becomes obvious that something is wrong. When he comes into the bathroom later, he finds Yuri curled over the toilet, puking up his guts. Instantly, Minami is really worried. “Are you okay?” he gasps. He might still be a little starstruck, but that’s not going to stop him from trying to help.

Yuri finally seems to catch a break, and uses it to glare weakly at Minami. “Go away!” he rasps. His attempt at speaking sends him into a nasty-sounding coughing fit, which in turn turns into retching. 

Concerned, Minami places a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. The other boy shrugs it off almost immediately, but not before he can feel the heat radiating off his skin. “Okay, wow, you’re really sick.” Minami says, now starting to panic a little. He has no idea what to do in this situation. What would Yuuri do?

That’s it! Surely Yuuri will know what to do. “I’ll be right back,” he says to Yuri, who ignores him in favor of spitting more bile into the toilet, and hurries off to find his idol.

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to go far. Yuuri is still by the rink, chatting with Yuuko. “Yuuri!” he calls out as soon as he’s within earshot. He skids to a stop next to the older skater. “I need your help! Yuri’s really sick!”

Yuuri turns to face him, immediately on alert. “He is? Where is he?” he asks urgently.

“He’s still in the bathroom,” Minami replies instantly. “He was throwing up when I found him.”

“He did look pretty pale today,” Yuuri muses, before shaking his head and refocusing. “Yuuko, I’ll go check on him. Can you call my mom and ask her if she can give us a ride back? I have a feeling that he’s not going to be up to walking.”

“Sure thing!” Yuuko agrees, and with that, they’re heading back to the bathroom, Minami trailing behind Yuuri. 

By the time they get back to the locker room, Yuri has apparently finished throwing up and is slumped against the wall of the stall, pale and shivering. “You’re really sick, aren’t you,” Yuuri says, cupping Yuri’s forehead to check his temperature. 

Yuri’s green eyes shoot open at the unexpected contact, but his throat is too sore to verbally protest. Instead, he just shoots Yuuri a hazy glare. “You’re running quite the fever,” Yuuri tells him gently. “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
